1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic rhythm producing apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatic rhythm producing apparatus adapted for use with electronic musical instruments.
2. Prior Art
There is a type of automatic rhythm producing apparatus in which basic clock pulses are produced to obtain a desired tempo in various rhythms. According to this type of prior art rhythm producing apparatus, the clock pulses are divided in frequency to produce pulses having pulse periods corresponding to the periods of time of various rhythm sounds. These pulses are suitably selected and combined together to generate rhythm sound signals corresponding to the various rhythms.
In this known apparatus, the period of basic clock pulse is constant and, accordingly, the basic tempo of a rhythm sound is also constant. It has been found that this type of apparatus has difficulty in producing feeling of reality derived from subtle variation in tempo inherent in the performance of a natural percussion instrument. Particularly, it is impossible in this type of apparatus to produce a feeling of "swinging" which is peculiar to jazz performance.